Numerous arrows, arrow systems and bow and arrow systems have been developed for use in hunting and sport archery. Traditionally, arrow systems embody an arrow shaft, an arrow point, such as a field tip or a broadhead, that is permanently or removably attached to the leading or distal end of the arrow shaft. A conventional arrow system also includes a nock provided at the trailing or proximate end of the arrow shaft and a plurality of vanes or other fletching are also typically secured to the trailing end of the arrow shaft to affect proper arrow flight.
Conventional field tip arrow systems include a field tip that may be removably attached to the arrow shaft using one or more insert components. In one type of field tip system, an insert having a shank portion, a lip portion, and a threaded end portion may be attached to a hollow portion of an arrow shaft by inserting the shank portion into the hollow arrow shaft until the lip portion of the insert abuts an end wall of the arrow shaft. A field tip having a threaded portion may then be threaded into the threaded end of the insert until the end wall of the field tip is seated against the lip portion of the insert. Attaching the field tip to the arrow shaft in this removable manner enables archers to use various field tips and arrow shafts as may be required for various hunting or sport archery applications. Field tips, also referred to as field points, include target tips, target points, practice tips and practice points.
Along these lines, in broadhead arrow systems, a broadhead typically includes a shank portion having a threaded trailing end. The broadhead is attached to the arrow shaft by threading the threaded trailing end of the shank portion into a threaded bore located in the hollow arrow shaft or an arrow insert. Attaching the broadhead to the arrow shaft in this removable manner enables archers to use various broadheads and arrow shafts as may be required for differing hunting or sport archery applications.
Broadheads, in general, are of a construction similar to that of a field tip insofar as the broadhead includes a shaft having a threaded end for removable insertion into an arrow shaft. Broadheads may be composed of a plurality of components, including a threaded portion designed to mate or to be engaged with a threaded arrow insert.
In conventional arrow systems, whether employing a field tip or broadhead, an arrow insert serves as an interface between the field tip or broadhead and the arrow shaft.
In conventional field tip and broadhead arrow systems, a common drawback is the loosening and potential exit of the field tip or broadhead from its position within the arrow insert in the arrow shaft. This loosening is typically caused by horizontal and vertical rotational forces applied to the field tip or broadhead as well as vibrational energy produced during arrow flight. Although precise aligning of the field tip or broadhead enables optimal arrow flight and performance, the loosening of the field tip or broadhead is not eliminated by tuning and aligning. Ultimately, field tip or broadhead loosening remains as a major annoyance and inconvenience to archers. Archers, both experienced and novice, must check and recheck that the field tip or broadhead is secured before each shot. Failure to do so impacts performance and results in the loss of field tips or broadheads, which increases user cost and decreases user enjoyment. What is needed is a field tip or broadhead arrow system that eliminates the negative impact on performance and enjoyment resulting from these rotational and vibrational forces.